Changing lives
by Lightvanille
Summary: Maria Renard encontra Princesa Peach, e as duas decidem fazer uma "brincadeirinha"


**Changing lives**

**Disclaimer:** Apenas uma crossover entre Mario Bros. E Castlevania** Nenhum dos personagens são meus, o crédito vai para seus criadores eu só fiz a estória.**

**Summary:** Maria encontra Princesa Peach e elas decidem fazer uma brincadeirinha.

**Author's comment: **Yay! Primeira Crossver, estou tão feliz, espero que vocês gostem, por favor comentem.

Alguns meses após o trio Alucard, Maria e Richter, terem destruído Dracula e Shaft, eles continuaram juntos para tentar impedir se alguém tentasse ressucitar Dracula e seu castelo. E era um dia comum para eles, Richter iria caçar algo para eles comerem, Alucard iria olhar na área para ver se encontrava algo e Maria ficaria tomando conta da taverna. Ela estava sentada olhando para fora com um olhar de tédio, ela suspirou e disse"outro dia calmo e normal, acho q vou dar uma volta pela floresta quem sabe o que encontrarei?",. Antes de sair Maria olhou para fora para ver se Alucard ou Richter á veriam sair. Não havia ninguém, esse era seu momento ela saiu correndo em direção á floresta sem hesitar.

Enquanto isso no Reino dos cogumelos, Princesa Peach estava tendo seu chá, olhando tediosamente para seu magnífico jardim, também seria um dia normal para ela. "Acho que darei uma volta pela floresta, já é época de pêssegos!" ela pegou sua cesta e saiu em direção à floresta sem ser percebida por nenhum Toad.

Maria estava andando calmamente e sem se preocupar com nada, estava respirando o ar fresco da floresta, ela adorava as flores. Isso não durou muito quando ouviu passos, rapidamente ela se escondeu atrás de uma pedra para tentar ver o que era, ela entrou uma posição que usou muito em sua experiência em Castlevania.

Peach estava pulando e toda feliz andava pela floresta sem se preocupar com nada, ela cantava e pulava alegremente com sua cesta, sem perceber que havia alguém à sua espreita.

Quando Maria conseguiu ter uma visão do que era ela sem pensar pulou em direção à Peach. Peach entrou em pânico quando viu a garota, mas teve uma resposta rápida, puxou sua frigideira e atacou Maria, mas Maria conseguiu se desviar e ficar bem atrás dela, "agora eu te tenho sua..." "Quem é você?O que você quer?Pode dizer pro Bowser que eu nunca me casarei!" quando ela falou isso, Maria ficou surpresa e soltou Peach "Então...Você não estaria tentando ressuscita Dracula?" ela perguntou confusa, Peach respondeu surpresa "Que coisa mais horrível eu nunca faria isso!

"Oh me desculpe achei que seria alguma seguidora de Shaft" Maria disse embarassada, "Shaft? O que seria isso?" "é melhor você nem saber" Maria disse "Meu nome é Maria Renard, e o seu?" "Peach, Princesa Peach" Maria ficou ainda mais embaraçada quando descobriu que tiha atacado uma pessoa da realesa.

Peach olhando para Maria ficando surpresa com uma coisa, "Nossa como somos parecidas, se a gente trocasse de roupas ninguém nunca iria perceber!", Maria olhou para Peach com uma idéia "Já sei vamos fazer uma brincadeirinha! Vamos trocar de roupas e cada uma ira para o local da outra para ninguém suspeitar, que tal?", Peach sorriu e concordou "Isso será divertido!" ela disse com sua voz suave.

Após as duas se trocaram elas começaram a trocar informações sobre cada uma. "Eu moro em uma taverna com Alucard e Richter, não muito longe daqui, fica ao sul" Maria disse isso apontando a direção "Bem o meu castelo é ao norte também não muito longe daqui!".

Quando terminaram, Maria estava com um vestido cor de rosa , com a coroa em sua cabeça, ela parecia praticamente ser uma clone de Peach, enquanto Peach estava com as Roupas de Maria, parecendo uma irmã gêmea de Maria, Peach estava com o laço verde do cabelo de Maria, do qual ficou até fofinho nela. "Okay então a gente se ver quando o necessário, okay?" Maria disse confidente "Certo!" Peach estava estranhando o fato de estar usando algo tão curto que ela até mesmo ficava puxando para baixo como se estivesse tentando esconder. "nossa isso é bem curto em? como você consegue?" ela disse corando, as duas começaram a andar, e se separarem, quando elas perceberam que estavam indo para as direções opostas, elas saíram correndo para as direções certas e as duas gritaram "Opa direção errada!", Maria tropeçou um pouco ela realmente não estava acostumada à andar de saia longa ou com um sapatinho com um salto tão instável.

**Fim da parte 1**


End file.
